The present invention relates to a current transformer having a rectangular iron core, especially for low-voltage circuit breakers, with coil forms mounted on opposite legs of the iron core, having terminal devices for windings located on the coil forms, and insulating parts for insulating the iron core from a bus bar to be enclosed by the iron core.
Current transformers of this type are known, for instance, from the company publication "Mitsubishi Electric 04 82/AE-S/G" and serve, when applied to low-voltage circuit breakers, to obtain from the currents flowing through the main coil paths, small currents suitable for feeding electromechanical or electronic tripping devices. In principle, the current transformers are designed as transformers, of which the primary winding is a current-carrying bar as part of the current path of the circuit breaker. Since as a rule one current transformer is needed for each phase, and low-voltage circuit breakers, inserts for motor control and similar applications are produced in relatively large quantities, there is an interest in a design of such a current transformer which makes possible inexpensive production.